Camping
by Aryanti Cantik
Summary: Academy Cadic mengadakan Camping dan Teman - Teman kita memanfaatkan waktu untuk melakukan penyelidikan terhadap pembunuhan. Kisah cinta.. Masuk juga! Sifat... ( Kebalikan ) Review Ya!
1. Chapter 1

Assalammualaikum! Fanfic keduaku, tentang code lyoko ^^ mungkin, ava-ku gk cocok #eh(?) tapi, aku suka cl! jangan lupa add fb aku シェーファー伊根 Terimakasih! silahkan nikmati cerita!

* * *

Academy Kadic tempatku bersekolah mengadakan camping bersama di hutan yg tidak jauh dari sana konon katanya pernah terjadi pembunuhan dan korban belum diketahui identitasnya

**Warning : Menyebabkan Otak Kalian Rusak, Karena Karakter menggunakan Sifat kebalikannya!**

* * *

"Hey sekolah akan mengadakan camping di hutan sekitar sini sekitar 2 hari lagi bukan?" Kata ulrich

"Ya begitu-lah katanya apa kau akan ikut? aku tentu akan ikut, mendengar berita kalau pernah terjadi pembunuhan disana, aku semakin , kita grup untuk menyelidiki, kan?ini benar benar waktu yg tepat!perfect time,respect time" aku bicara panjang pada ulrich

"Ya begitu, itu waktu yg jeremy ikut, pasti penyelidikan kali ini berjalan lancar dan berharap, agar dia ikut! apa kau juga begitu, Aelita?" Tanya ulrich padaku

"Tentu, seandainya dia ikut! aku akan coba membujuknya, dia terlalu sibuk Dengan dia ingin menciptakan game, begitu bukan?"

"Sepertinya, tapi kita tidak tahu coba dulu kekamarnya, aku akan kerumah Yumi dulu, aku sudah ada Janji, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Aku dan Ulrich mengambil jalan masing-masing saat aku sampai di kamar jeremy, dia masih ada di depan komputernya itu.

"Hey jeremy, apa kau yakin tidak ingin ikut acara camping?kami sangat berharap kau ikut!"

"Ya, aku yakin aku tidak ikut,aku sibuk dengan urusanku."

"Urusanmu itu hanya membuat game saja!dan kau tidak tahu apa yg di beritakan Radio tadi pagi?terjadi pembunuhan di adalah waktu yg tepat karena kita bisa menyelidiki apa yg sebenarnya terjadi"

"Aku tidak tertarik, lebih baik kau, ulrich, dan yumi bertiga saja"

"Jeremie! cepatlah kau fikirkan matang-matang! kami tidak mungkin melakukan penyelidikan tanpamu! selama ini kita selalu bersama kan!?"

"Tapi tidak lagi!"

"Jeremie, kumohon"

"Baiklah aku fikirkan lagi, tapi jangan kau ganggu aku dulu aku perlu fokus dulu pada game baruku"

"Tapi... game barumu itu apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yg perlu kau tahu bahwa aku sedang berfikir akan ikut atau tidak!"

"Ya baiklah aku akan tunggu.. ingat2hari lagi! haah jadi sulit bicara dengannya, andai Odd masih ada!pasti jeremy tidak seperti ini, tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi dia pindah keluar kota bersama dengan ayahnya..." Ucapku

**Ulrich's P O V**

Dia sudah sampai dirumah Yumi

"Hay Yumi.."

"Hay juga Ulrich ada apa?"

"Begini.. apa kau akan ikut ke acara camping?"

"Ya.. bisa di bilang aku akan kenapa"

"Jadi, kau juga mendengar berita pagi ini-kan?ada pembunuhan disana"

"Tentu, kita akan manfaatkan waktu untuk menyelidiki pembunuhan itu, tapi ingat harus odd masih disini yah? tapi mau bagaimana lagi kemarin dia sudah pindah ke luar Kota"

"Sungguh di sayangkan, huft... terimakasih yah! maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu"

"Ya sama-sama,"

**Academy Cadic**

"bagaimana jeremy?apa dia akan ikut"

"Tidak tahu dia perlu berfikir, bagaimana dengan Yumi?"

"Iya dia akan semua memikirkan odd bagaimana nasibnya di luar kota sana ya? apa jeremy juga begitu"

"Tidak, dia terlalu fokus dengan program barunya, Video Game"

"Teman kita yg satu ini aneh sekali yah"

"Ya ada yg berubah dengannya"

"Memang sih, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak William untuk menggantikan Odd? kau setuju"

"Ya aku setuju setuju saja, tapi dia dimana sekarang?kita tidak tahukan"

"Sudahlah, karna hari ini sudah Sore, aku ingin mandi"

"Betul juga hari sudah sore ya sudah aku juga akan mandi selamat tinggal"

* * *

Bulan menunjukan Wajahnya Matahari bersembunyi hari sudah malam untung aku sudah makan malam aku jadi tidak lapar deh.

"Kau sudah makan, Aelita?" tidak kusangka ulrich mendatangi kamarku

"Ya kau sendiri?"

"aku juga sudah, bagaimana dengan jeremy?"

"dia belum keluar kamarnya"

"sayang tidur, sweety"

"selamat tidur juga, prince"

* * *

- In Dream -

_"Sweety? Apa dia memanggilmu Sweety!?"_

_"Kau tidak pernah peduli aku sejak kau tahu cara menciptakan game"_

_"kau yg tidak peduli padaku!"_

_"aku memperdulikanmu!kau yg cuek padaku!"_

_"baik kalau itu katamu!terserah saja,"_

_"Jeremy!"_

_-_Morning-

* * *

Aku mencuci mukaku dikamar mandi.

Aneh, semalam aku bermimpi sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang

Sepertinya dalam mimpiku, hanya aku dan Jeremy

Apa jangan-jangan...

* * *

"Kau sudah siap dengan campingnya Besok Ulrich?" tanyaku pada ulrich saat di kantin

"Tentu, kau sendiri sudah siap?"

"iya aku sudah siap"

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Tidak ada"

Ulrich mengelus Rambutku pelan

Tepat saat itu Lewat jeremy

"Hey" katanya

"Jeremy.." kataku

"Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"tidak kau hanya-"

"sudahlah mengaku saja"

"ya kenapa?apa kau tersinggung!" aku marah dengannya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"A-"

* * *

"Cinta sudah membuatku Buta aku tidak pernah percaya lagi pada Dunia aku berharap jeremy kembali seperti Dulu!"

"Aelita..."

"Jeremy? oh Yumi, ada apa?"

"Kau sedang sedih?"

"Bisadi bilang begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jeremy sifatnya berubah, sejak odd keluar cuek denganku"

"Ulrich juga begitu dia hanya datang untuk menanyakan camping.. uhm, bicara tentang camping kau pasti ikut kan?"

"Ya tentu aku ikut, kalau kau Sendiri ikutkan? kita akan selidiki pembunuhan itu bersama kan?"  
"Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku"

"aku harus bersiap untuk besok, apa kau ingin membantu?" 

"Tentu aku akan bantu!"

* * *

Huu tinggal kalian tunggu Chapter2 pasti dikirim.. tapi gk janji, pay pay!


	2. Awas! 2 Kata Di Sensor

Assalammualaikum! Fanfic keduaku, tentang code lyoko ^^ mungkin, ava-ku gk cocok #eh(?) tapi, aku suka cl! jangan lupa add fb aku シェーファー伊根 Terimakasih! silahkan nikmati cerita!

* * *

Academy Kadic tempatku bersekolah mengadakan camping bersama di hutan yg tidak jauh dari sana konon katanya pernah terjadi pembunuhan dan korban belum diketahui identitasnya

**Warning : Menyebabkan Otak Kalian Rusak, Karena Karakter menggunakan Sifat kebalikannya!**

* * *

Aku dan yumi begitu sibuk berbenah sehingga tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Pria berambut Hitam pendek dengan tubuh tinggi memperhatikan kami diam-diam.

Kami baru menyadari itu, setelah jeremy tanpa sengaja menabraknya, berdua bukan saling bertengkar, namun bekerja sama untuk memperhatikan kami.

Namun itu percuma saja, mereka ketahuan.

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari?kenapa kalian mengintip kami?" Tanya Yumi pada dua orang yg nakal ini

"Kami hanya melihat saja kok ya - kan jeremy?"

"melihat apa, mungkin kalian ingin menunggu kami"

"maksudmu, aelita?" william memasang wajah bingung

"ya, setelah kami selesai memberesi barang-barang, kalian akan masuk kesini dan mengambil beberapa barang yg menurut kalian penting, kan?sudah pergi sana!"

"hey tunggu kami tidak salah apa-apa kenapa kau usir kami begitu saja?" jeremy dengan nada bencinya menegur aku

"baiklah!kalian boleh menunggu kami, tapi setelah kami selesai, kalian baru boleh masuk!akan ada pemberesan dikamarku!" ucapku

"Ya betul pilih saja menunggu diluar atau menunggu disini!"

"aku akan menunggu disini karena diluar panas"

Aku menutup pintu kamarku sedikit keras, didalam aku berusaha berfikir agar terbebas dari dua orang aneh itu!

Yumi punya usul untuk menggunakan Selimut kasurku diikat-ikat dipanjangkan dan dikeluarkan kejendela

Usul yg bagus Yumi! aku berbisik padanya untuk menjaga.

Aku mengintip mereka dari _lubang kunci _pintu dan yg benar saja mereka masih menunggu dengan Resah.

Saat kami berhasil turun-.

"Uhm, Yumi, Aelita, kenapa kalian turun lewat jendela? selimut siapa saja yg kalian pakai?"

"Beberapa perpaduan dari Baju Aelita,"

"Apa kalian kabur? benarkan?" Ulrich begitu banyak bertanya

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Yg terpenting sekarang aku dan Yumi berdiri didepanmu"

"Itu bukan hal penting!"

"Oh iya Ulrich, Aelita, aku harus pulang!karena aku punya urusan lain, selain bertengkar seperti berbelanja kebutuhan makanan, dan bersiap untuk camping besok!sampai jumpa!" Yumi melambaikan tangannya kepada kami

*Story Sensored*

Malamnya aku dan Ulrich makan bersama dikantin sama Halnya seperti yg kami lakukan tadi sore, datanglah william dan jeremy, aku mengabaikan mereka dan terus mengobrol hal yg seharusnya tidak kami bicarakan

"Hey!kau meninggalkan aku & william begitu saja tadi!cepat minta maaf!"

"Tidak mau!ada hal yg lebih penting sekarang dari ini!aku harus *sensor:3* setelahnya aku ke *sensor:v* seperti tadi sore agar tidak ada hal yg sama yaitu bosan,galau, dll!"

"kau melakukan itu?" jeremy curiga padaku

"ya, itu semua karena kau tidak peduli padaku dan.." kataku terpotong oleh ulrich

"Sudah lah Aelita jangan buat keributan, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang"

Kami berdua meninggalkan kantin

* * *

Neeee ada kata kata yg di sensor xD wkwkwk.. abaikan abaikan~ ditunggu Reviewnya! Wassalammualaikum!


End file.
